Soy la luz en las tinieblas
by Mitsuki Kouyama91
Summary: Mi vida era muy tranquila hasta que sucedio lo inimaginable... Mis padres asesinados por seres de la oscuridad y yo convertida en uno de ellos, Ahora solo me mueve mi venganza, por que no descansare hasta encontrar a los asesinos de mis padres. no yaoi
1. Prologo: Como sucedio

Mi nombre es Mitsuki Kouyama, mi Clan es uno de los mas importantes del país ya que poseemos varias empresas repartida por las grandes ciudades: Alemania, Nueva York, Francia, Barcelona, Los Ángeles, etc…

La mas importante esta en Konoha la ciudad donde nací, allí vive mis únicos familiares con vida que son mi tío por parte de padre Keichi Kouyama y mi tía por parte de madre Tsunade Senju con la que ahora vivo ya que mis padres murieron en un terrible "accidente" como lo llamo la policía, pero solo mis tíos y yo sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió; lo recuerdo perfectamente a pesar de haber pasado todo un año desde entonces.

/**Flash Back**/

Tenia 16 años cuando ocurrió fue una noche de tormenta, había muchos relámpagos y el ruido de la tormenta era ensordecedor todo estaba en penumbras ya que la luz se fue hace unas horas; mis padre aun estaban despiertos podía escucharlos en su habitación, papa intentaba calmar a mama ya que a ella no le gusta nada las tormentas fue entonces cuando un ruido ensordecedor se escucho por toda la casa "eso parecía la puerta" pensé saliendo de mi cama y vistiéndome con un vestido blanco sin mangas ni tirantes, me lo puse por que era lo que mas rápido me podía poner para ir a ver que había ocurrido.

Salí descalza de mi habitación y vi a mi padre que salía de la suya con mama agarrada de su brazo muy asustada, esta cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Quedaos las dos en la habitación de Mitsuki y no salgáis a menos que yo os lo diga- nos dijo papa, ambas asustadas y preocupadas nos encerramos en mi habitación sentándonos abrazadas en la cama esperando a papa.

-Él estará bien?- le pregunte a mama algo asustada, ella solo me miro con ternura.

-Tu padre es fuerte no le pasara nada, pero si algo pasara recuerda que te queremos mas que a nada en este mundo- me dijo, yo la mire con lagrimas en los ojos por que eso me sonó a una despedida fue entonces cuando oímos el grito de papa.

-Aaaaaaaah!- las dos nos miramos muertas de miedo y preocupación, mama fue a por el teléfono que había en mi habitación pero no había línea, yo lo intente con mi móvil pero este no tenia cobertura y entonces escuchamos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación; mama me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el balcón que tenia justo enfrente un gran árbol de cerezo.

-Tendrás que saltar- me dijo mama- eres una buena gimnasta, lo conseguirás- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas que ya corrían por mis mejillas.

-Pero mama tu no puedes saltar- le dije yo al tiempo que comprendía lo que me estaba pidiendo- no pienso irme sin ti- no sabia lo que le había pasado con papa y no pensaba dejar sola en manos de asesinos o lo que fueran; pero entonces la puerta de mi habitación salió volando por los aires echa pedazos y pudimos ver a dos personas envueltas en sombras una de ellas parecía una persona adulta, la otra parecía ser alguien de mi edad.

Tenían los ojos de color carmesí como la sangre y desprecian un aura de maldad que me helo la sangre en las venas, mi madre me abrazo.

-¡Vete!- grito mama, parecía que se lo decía a ellos pero sabia perfectamente que me lo decía a mi así que corrí hacia el balcón y salte hacia el árbol, agarre una de las ramas para luego soltarme cayendo al suelo agachada entonces escuche el grito de mi madre.

-AAAAAAH- me volví inmediatamente y la persona que parecía de mi edad estaba en el balcón preparándose para saltar "viene a por mí" pensé al tiempo que me volvía y echaba a correr pero solo había corrido un trecho de jardín cuando ya le tenia frente a mi "como es posible?" pensé.

-Pensabas que podrías escapar siendo una simple mortal?- dijo el con voz siniestra, yo no entendí sus palabras pero cuando me sonrió burlón mostrándome un par de blancos y afilados colmillos lo comprendí.

-Vam… vampiro- fue lo último que dije antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí y me mordiera en el cuello causando que un grito desgarrador se oyera por todo el jardín.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH.

Después de eso desperté en la morgue, al parecer estaba allí para que me hicieran la autopsia me sentía confusa no entendía nada entonces fue cuando vi los cuerpos de mis padres muerto tumbados en camillas, sin vida; caí de rodillas al suelo al verlos "por que yo no estoy muerta?" era la pregunta que surcaba mi mente dejándome desconectada de la realidad.

La puerta de la morgue se abrió provocando un sonido chirriante que me hizo voltearme en su dirección, se trataba de mis tíos que me miraban entre aliviados, confusos y asustados al verme con mi vestido blanco lleno de manchas de sangre, viva cuando debería estar muerta entonces lo entendí "me mordió, el vampiro me mordió pero no debió beberse toda mi sangre por eso sigo aquí. Soy…" pensé horrorizada mientras me echaba a temblar y me llevaba las mano cerradas en puños hasta las sien cerrando fuertemente los ojos "¡soy un monstruo!" grite con horror en mi mente.

Salí de mi estado histérico al sentir como alguien me abrazaba y lagrimas que caían en mi cara, levante el rostro para encontrarme con el de mi tía lleno de lágrimas que me abrazaba con fuerza.

Me sentí extraña podía oler sus lagrimas olían saladas y podía oír su corazón incluso la sangre que corría por sus venas, mi tía olía a frutas maduras "huele delicioso" pensé entonces sentí mi boca seca y como algo dentro de ella se alargaba inmediatamente me aleje de mi tía llevándome la mano a la boca; mi tío me miraba también con lagrimas en los ojos sin saber como reaccionar.

-Tranquila cielo, todo paso, no estás muerta- me dijo mi tía intentando acercarse de nuevo a mí para abrazarme.

-¡NO TE HACERQUES!- le grite aun tapándome la boca con la mano, no quería hacerle daño a mi tía ni a mi tío y la verdad es que quería morderlos tenía **hambre**.

-Que ocurre Mitsuki?- me pregunto mi tío acercándose un poco.

-Es que no lo veis?- les dije con lágrimas en los ojos "aun puedo llorar" pensé extrañándome por eso mientras continuaba con lo que estaba diciendo -Esto no es normal, debería estar muerta como ellos- mire los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres y mis lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas, mi tía intento acercarse de nuevo a mí y entonces yo explote, quite mi mano de mi boca y les grite a ambos.

-¡Es que no veis que soy un monstruo!- ellos vieron mis colmillos, mi tío se quedo estático en el sitio y mi tía me miro con dolor y angustia.

-Que te han echo Mitsuki-chan?- dijo mi tía con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y abrazándome sin ningún miedo por lo que me había convertido y yo no pude mas, llore, llore abrazando a mi tía con suavidad ya que sabia por los libros que había leído de vampiros que ahora tenia mucha fuerza y podría matarla si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte.

El dolor era más fuerte que el **hambre** que sentía, después de eso mis tíos me sacaron de allí y se encargaron de ayudarme a adaptarme a mi nueva condición de vampiresa ya que tendría que ver mis nuevas habilidades y debilidades.

Fue el año mas raro de mi vida y el mas doloroso pero al menos sabia que me quedaban ellos, tuve que perder un año de instituto ya que así no podría ir, pero mi tía dijo que ella se encargaría de eso mas adelante así que me despreocupe de todo; ese año lo pasamos en un pequeño pueblo de Seattle donde aprendería todo lo que necesitaba aprender sobre lo que ahora era.

/**Fin del Flash Back**/

Aprendí todo lo necesario aun que aun había cosas que desconocía, conseguí tener mucho auto control sobre mi sed de sangre aun que resultaba difícil estar mucho tiempo rodeada de personas normales sobre todo si era en una habitación donde el olor se podía concentrar.

Ahora e vuelto a Konoha junto a mi tía y a mi tío el cual tomara el control de las empresas Kouyama ya que yo no puedo, mi tía me va a ingresar como estudiante en su instituto que es un internado para los hijos/as de la alta sociedad; por supuesto tendría una habitación para mi sola ya que era demasiado peligroso que compartiera habitación con alguien.

Mañana comenzarían a llegar los estudiantes de sus vacaciones y habría mucho jaleo "no se si me acostumbrare a esto" pensé ya en mi nueva habitación y mirando por la ventana "esta claro que debo mantenerme alejada de los demás para que no me descubran y sobre todo para no crear lazos afectivos" seguí pensando mientras observaba como el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la fría oscuridad de la noche a la que yo pertenecía.

**Continuara… **

**N/A:** Aquí vuelvo después de mucho tiempo con uno de mis fic que espero y os guste, dejadme comentarios y actualizare lo más rápido posible.


	2. Capitulo 1: no puedo ser vuestra amiga

Un rayo de sol que entraba por entre la cortina de mi ventana me despertó, eran las 7:00 AM decidí darme una ducha para despejarme y cuando salí saque del armario el uniforme escolar que consistía en una blusa blanca, un lazo rojo, una falda negra por encima de las rodillas y la chaqueta también negra con rallas blancas definiendo algunos contornos además de los calcetines también negros por encima de las rodillas y los zapatos del mismo color.

Cuando ya termine de vestirme me prepare el desayuno, saque una bolsa de sangre del grupo AB de una nevera secreta que tenia en mi cuarto y la vertí en un baso que luego metí en el microondas para que se calentase la sangre y una vez caliente espere a que se enfriase lo suficiente para poder tomarla.

Me cepille los dientes y me dirigí al campus ya que estaban empezando a llegar los alumnos, una vez abajo pude distinguir a algunos que conocía de vista por que mis padres asistieron a fiestas en su casa o cosas por el estilo: estaban Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari no Sabaku, Sasori Akasuna, Hinata y Neji Hiüga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten Ama, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y Sai Hino.

Las chicas vestían el mismo uniforme que yo y los chicos igual salvo que ellos llevaban pantalones y corbata en vez de lazo, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios: los chicos al masculino y las chicas al femenino.

Yo me fui en busca de mi tía ya que no sabia que hacer y esta me dijo que fuera al gimnasio ya que iba a dar un discurso de bienvenida para los alumnos de primer año de secundaria, me dirigí hacia allí y me senté junto a un grupo de chicas que hablaban animadamente "esto es insoportable! No saben hablar de otra cosa que no sea chicos?" pensé escuchándolas si poder evitarlo y entonces todos guardaron silencio pues la directora o sea mi tía iba a dar el discurso de bienvenida.

Una vez terminado el discurso todos se dirigieron a sus respetivas aulas, mi aula era 2/A entre y me fui a sentar en un pupitre libre junto a la ventana detrás de una chica con el pelo rosa esta se volvió hacia mí cuando me senté:

-Hola! Soy Sakura Haruno- se presento con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, tenia los ojos de color jade y su pelo rosa le llegaba a media espalda "huele como los cerezos en flor, es gracioso ya que su nombre es Sakura" pensé yo mientras mantenía mi rostro neutro tenia claro que hacer amigas conllevaría verlas morir así que simplemente le volví el rostro y la ignoré pude ver que se entristeció por como la acababa de tratar y mi estúpida conciencia me hizo presentarme sin mirarla a la cara:

-Soy Mitsuki Kouyama- le dije con mi rostro neutro girado hacia la ventana pero aun así pude ver de reojo que se formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Encantada! Mitsuki-san- dijo Sakura yo simplemente seguí observando por la ventana y ella se levanto para ir a hablar con alguien que acababa de entrar.

Entonces capte con mi olfato un extraño olor "huele a perro" pensé con el ceño fruncido ya que por una extraña razón ese olor no me acababa de gustar, deje de mirar hacia la ventana para busca la fuente de ese olor que tanto me estaba molestando y mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos de un color marrón claro que me miraba con la misma expresión de molestia que tenia yo "que…?" me pregunte mentalmente mirando a ese chico pero entonces llego el profesor de gimnasia que nos dijo que le llamáramos Gai-sensei y nos llevo al gimnasio donde nos dijo que nos presentáramos uno a uno ya que había algunos alumnos que eran nuevos.

El primero en presentarse fue Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y cuerpo bien entrenado.

Después se presento Hinata Hiüga, una chica de pelo azulado, ojos de un extraño color perla, piel clara y cuerpo de infarto. Su primo Neji Hiüga fue el siguiente, es un chico de pelo castaño recogido en una cola muy baja, ojos iguales a los de su prima y piel también igual de clara, de cuerpo bien entrenado al igual que el de Naruto.

El siguiente fue Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de pelo negro con reflejos azules, ojos también negros como pozos, piel clara y cuerpo de infarto muy bien entrenado. Le siguió su primo Eichi Uchiha, un chico de pelo castaño tan oscuro como el mío y piel clara como la de su primo, su cuerpo estaba bien formado debía hacer mucho ejercicio.

Así seguimos hasta que me llego el turno de presentarme a mí, soy una chica de pelo castaño color chocolate de largo hasta la cintura y acabado en tirabuzones, mis ojos son del mismo color y mi piel es clara como la porcelana, de físico soy mas bien normalita con las curvas en los lugares indicados pero sin pasarse.

Una vez terminamos las presentaciones volvimos al aula para la siguiente clase donde conocimos a Iruka-sensei que nos daría matemáticas, luego en la siguiente clase conocimos a Asuma-sensei que nos dará lengua y en la ultima clase antes del almuerzo conocimos a Eriol-sensei que nos daría historias y nos contó cosas que ¡eran todas una trola! Pero al parecer algunos se las tragaron "pero que ingenuos son algunos" pensé mirando a Naruto Uzumaki uno de los que se lo había creído todo por completo.

y así hasta que por fin llego la hora del almuerzo "por fin" suspire aliviada mientras el timbre sonaba indicando el tan esperado almuerzo todos empezaron a guardas sus libros y salir con sus amigos o amigas a la cafetería y cuando yo me disponía a irme también alguien me llamo tímidamente:

-Mitsuki-san – se trataba de Sakura que estaba junto a Hinata, Ino y Tenten, yo las mire y ella siguió- te apetecería almorzar con nosotras?- yo la mire pensando "se esta ofreciendo como mi almuerzo?" y entonces le conteste con mi rostro neutro:

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a la oficina de la directora- y entonces me marche rumbo a buscar a mi tía para poder almorzar un buen baso de sangre "no creo que les hiciese gracia que desayunara eso delante de ellas" pensé yo irónica y entonces llegue al despacho y llame a la puerta, mi tía me hizo pasar enseguida y cerro con el pestillo para que nadie nos viera yo cogí una bolsa de sangre de la nevera secreta que ella había instalado en su despacho para mí y la vertí en un baso que mi tía saco para que la vertiera y lo metí en el microondas que había al lado para calentarlo, en unos minutos ya estaba listo y me lo bebí todo.

Me pase la lengua por los labios para borrar cualquier rastro de sangre que hubiera y me bebí un baso de agua para enjuagarme así la boca:

-Ummm eso me a sentado de maravilla, no pensé que esto se me aria tan duro- le comente a mi tía sentándome en una de la sillas que había en su despacho.

-Eso significa que no te fue bien?- me pregunto ella con curiosidad "nunca se asusta y eso que me ve bebiendo sangre" pensé y entonces le conteste:

-No es eso tía, es que se me hace duro tratar de hacerme la indiferente con todos- le dije yo un tanto triste.

-Mitsuki, realmente crees que esto es lo mejor?- me pregunto un tanto angustiada por mí.

-Lo es, no soy como ellos. Es mas seguro así- le respondí y ella volvía a atacarme con lo mismo de siempre cuando hablábamos de mi decisión de alejarme de todos:

-Mitsuki, yo creo que no es necesario ¡así te quedaras completamente sola!- ella me miraba con angustia sabia que no quería eso para mi pero…

-Tía, ya no soy humana no puedo estar con ellos- le dije con una mirada que le suplicaba me entendiese, ella suspiro y se dio por vencida por ahora ya que yo estaba segura de que esto no había terminado. Entonces yo decidí cambiar de tema:

-Sabes hoy me pasó algo muy curioso- le dije llamando su atención- en mi clase había un chico que olía como un perro- ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-A que te refieres exactamente con eso?- yo la mire y me explique:

-Veras… era su olor no que tenga un perro y además me molesto mucho el olor. Sin embargo con el perro que tenemos en casa no me ocurre lo mismo, es extraño ¿no crees?- mi tía se puso pensativa y entonces el timbre sonó y yo tuve que dejarla sumida en sus pensamientos y volver a mi aula donde continuo las clases conocimos a Kakashi-sensei que nos da ingles y a Anko-sensei que nos da literatura y le echo una buena bronca a Kakashi-sensei por haber llegado media hora tarde a darnos la clase y así llego a su fin mi primer día de clases como Vampiresa.

**Continuara…**

**N/A**: el uniforme es igual al que llevan los de la clase diurna en vampire knight, espero les este gustando este nuevo fic; al principio la chica es bastante fría pero poco a poco volverá a ser la chica dulce que es en realidad.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo ataque

Mi primera semana de clases paso volando conocimos a el resto de profesores: Orochimaru-sensei que nos da química "este sensei no me cae bien, tiene algo que no me acaba de gustar" Yamato-sensei que nos da biología, Kurenai-sensei nos da arte y Tomoyo-sensei que nos da música.

Como teníamos que apuntarnos obligatoriamente a algún club decidí apuntarme a teatro que lo lleva un chico de bachiller llamado Loki, tiene unos ojos verdes que te hipnotizan al instante, un pelo castaño algo anaranjado y una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera "no me extraña que allá tantas chicas en el club" pensé mientras le veía rodeado de chicas además de que este chico tenia algo que llamaba mucho mi atención pero no sabría decir que es exactamente.

El fin de semana llego y con el la hora de cazar ya que había decidido que este fin de semana iría en busca de vampiros para recabar información y poder encontrar a los vampiros que asesinaron a mi familia, me encontraba en mi habitación de la casa de mi tío ya que allí pasaría los fines de semana ya había oscurecido y me estaba preparando para salir en busca de eso malditos chupa sangres.

Me vestí con un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta de cuero de color negro ya que asin me fundiría con la noche y nadie me vería, me puse unas botas también negras y salí saltando por la ventana cayendo de pie en el jardín para apto seguido echar a correr. (**N/A**: la ropa que lleva es un estilo a lo que lleva la prota de la peli Underworld)

Busque por toda la ciudad y localice varios rastros de vampiros por distintas zonas y entonces escuche una conversación que no me gusto nada entre dos vampiros:

-Asin que esta vez han ido a por la familia Akasuna?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Pues si, este tipo no tuvo suficiente con acabar con los Kouyama- eso hizo que saliera de mi escondite y puesto que ellos no sabían quien era yo les pregunte directamente:

-Puedo unirme a la conversación?- los dos me miraron de arriba abajo de un modo un tanto lascivo "incluso entre los vampiros tienen que haber pervertidos" pensé yo y entonces ellos me contaron lo que quería saber y una vez me los dijeron les di su recompensa, los mate, saque mi Glock con un silenciador puesto de detrás de mi espalda y les pegue un tiro en la cabeza a cada uno con las balas de plata que tenia de munición ya que a los vampiros les afecta la plata, fue una de las cosas que descubrí en mi año de aprendizaje.

Luego les corte la cabeza ya que un vampiro esta realmente muerto cuando lo decapitas y metí sus cuerpos en un contenedor donde eche una cerilla encendida haciendo que los cuerpos ardiesen en llamas ya que el cuerpo de un vampiro se quema con facilidad "asin no quedara ningún rastro de ellos" pensé mientras corría a gran velocidad rumbo a la mansión de los Akasuna, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo de salvarlos.

/**Mansión de la familia Akasuna**/

Volví a casa para pasar el fin de semana con mis padres ya que como las clases habían empezado no los vería tan a menudo, afuera estaba lloviendo había una gran tormenta esta noche; me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo un boceto de una marioneta que quería intentar construir cuando se escucho un rayo y la luz se fue:

-Maldición!- dije ya que tenia que irse la luz justo cuando estaba a mitad del boceto, entonces escuche otro estruendo pero esta vez "eso parecía la puerta principal" pensé saliendo de mi habitación vestido con un pantalón azul marino y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

Vi a mi abuela Chiyo que salía también de su habitación que estaba cerca de la mía y a mis padres salir de la suya:

-Que fue eso?- les pregunte yo y la abuela respondió:

-Parecía la puerta principal- mi padre soltó a mama que estaba agarrada de su brazo y se dirigió a las escaleras:

-Voy a ver que ha ocurrido, quedaos aquí y esconderos- nos dijo, mama negó con la cabeza y yo le dije a mi padre:

-Yo voy contigo!- pero mi padre negó con la cabeza y me contesto:

-No Sasori, quédate aquí y protege a tu madre y a la abuela, encerraos en tú habitación hasta que yo os diga que es seguro salir- asentí aun que no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que fuera el solo ya que hoy solo estábamos aquí la familia, cogí la mano de mi madre y de la abuela y nos encerramos en mi habitación y de pronto escuchamos un grito:

-Aaaaaaah.

-Ese parecía papa- dije yo más para mí mismo que para mama o la abuela que parecían aterrorizadas, entonces se escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia mi habitación:

-Escondeos las dos en el baño- le susurré yo mientras cogí mi bate de béisbol y me colocaba al lado de la puerta de forma que pudiese golpear a quien entrase si era un desconocido, ellas se escondieron como les dije y entonces la puerta de mi habitación salio volando por los aires destrozada al instante golpeé al sujeto con el bate de béisbol que se rompió por la mitad "como es posible que siga de pie?" me pregunte al ver que no le había echo nada y al instante otro sujeto apareció cogiéndome por la garganta asfixiándome y me dijo:

-Iluso mortal, realmente esperabas hacernos daño con tan poca cosa?- ambos tenían los ojos de color carmesí y entonces el chico por que estaba seguro era un chico de mi edad o menor me soltó para al instante abalanzarse sobre mi cuello y morderme, mientras esto pasaba pude oír como el otro sujeto rompía la puerta del baño y atacaba a mi madre y a la abuela:

-AAAAAAH- escuche sus gritos mientras perdía el conocimiento para quizás nunca volver a recuperarlo.

/**Mientras Mitsuki**/

Había empezado una tormenta como la que hubo el día en que atacaron a mi familia "esto no es buena señal" pensé mientras corría a gran velocidad y agradecía haberme recogido mi largo pelo en una cola, me faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión de la familia Akasuna pero por culpa de la lluvia no era capaz de captar nada con mi olfato "maldición!" maldije en mi mente ya que si había vampiros cerca no podría saberlo pero entonces un resplandor anaranjado y rojizo llamo mi atención:

-No puede ser!- dije en un susurro y intente ir mas deprisa por que aquello era…

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta la historia es un poco triste no tener comentarios, eso te quita todas las ganas de escribir -.-

Comenten que no cuesta nada ^o^


End file.
